The overall program for this year includes the following projects: 1) To identify the bands of the light emitted during dismutation of superoxide radicals in both aqueous solutions and aprotic solvents. 2) Study of rates of reaction of O2-/HO2 with compounds of biological interest (Ascorbic Acid and Catalase). 3) Study of possible complex formation between superoxide dismutases and superoxide radicals. 4) Improvement of superoxide generating techniques.